Sunnypaw's Faith
Allegiances THUNDERCLAN Leader: Bramblestar Deputy: Squirrelflight Medicine Cat: Jayfeather apprentice, Goldenpaw Warriors: Brackenfur Sorreltail Cloudtail Cherryblossom Prologue Sunnykit went over to her mother, Cherryblossom,"will I become an apprentice soon? Will I? Will I?" "Yes Sunnykit", Cherryblossom said gently, "you are having your apprentice ceremony tonight, dear." Sunnykit bounced excitedly, "I cant wait!" and bounced off to play with her littermate, Spottedkit. Cherryblossom sighed, she can't believe her two kits are already ready to become apprentices. She remembered the time she and her littermate, Molewhisker, when they were apprentices, fighting against the Dark Forest with Firestar still alive. Suddenly, she heard Bramblestar's voice outside the nursery...... Chapter 1 "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar said. "Sunnykit and Spottedkit, you have reached your sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. Sunnykit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunnypaw. Lilypelt, you are ready for an apprentice, you will pass on your knowledge to Sunnypaw!" Sunnypaw touched noses with Lilypelt. "Spottedkit," Bramblestar continued, "From this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Seedcloud, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Spottedpaw!" "Sunnypaw, Spottedpaw!" Chapter 2 The night Sunnypaw became an apprentice, she dreamed. She saw her blind medicine cat, Jayfeather, in it. She saw Firestar's mate, Sandstorm. " Is this StarClan?"She whispered, frightened. "Yes," Sandstorm said gently, "Sunnypaw, Your Clan is in great danger. Only your faith can save the clan." While Firestar said something to Jayfeather. She wanted to ask her what danger, but the starry cats faded. The next day, she saw Jayfeather talking with Bramblestar. Bramblestar saw Sunnypaw, and called her into the leader's den. "Sunnypaw, Jayfeather said last night, Firestar told him that our clan is in great danger, and only one cat's faith will save our clan. And he received an omen from StarClan. He heard his apprentice, Goldenpaw, tell the sun turning into a paw. He knew it was you. Is this true?" "yes", she said, "Sandstorm visited me last night, and she said my faith will save the clan. But I can tell she wants be to not tell any cat." "Do you know anything about the danger?" Bramblestar asked. "No, She left just when I asked her", she said. Chapter 3 That night, Sunnypaw wondered. My Faith , she thought, My faith will save the clan from great danger, but what does it mean????? oh StarClan, please help! Sunnypaw suddenly changed her mind. I'll do it to save my clan, she thought, and not care about myself so much for the sake of my Clan StarClan visited her in her dream that night. This time it was Leafpool, who also had a great destiny. Everyone knows about Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. Leafpool told her, "Sunnypaw, you have faith in the Clan, don't you feel it." And suddenly, she felt something she never felt before. Like she had faith in herself and her Clan. Like she finally understood that she was a cat born with a special destiny! She was already a little bit in love with Mistpaw, one of Lionblaze and cinderheart's kits. SHe had heer kits late. What is she going to do? And WHAT THE DARK FOREST IS THE GREAT DANGER!!! Category:Warriors Category:After the last hope Category:After the Battle Category:Cherrypaw Category:Sunnypaw Category:Jayfeather Category:Bramblestar